Bill
William "Bill" S. Preston Esq. and Theodore '"Ted" Logan' are the main protagonists in the Bill and Ted series. Bill was portrayed by Alex Winter and Ted was portrayed by Keanu Reeves. Bill and Ted are high school students in San Dimas, Calfornia who are about to graduate high school. Both of them are want to be rock stars, but they stink and need to better instruments and know how to play. In the distant future, it is a Utopian society where it is peaceful thanks Bill and Ted's music that change the world forever. Rufus is from the future of San Dimas of the year 2688 in the 27th century. Bill and Ted were the great ones who started the Utopian society with their music. Their are in great danger, we found out that Bill and Ted are failing history, unless they get an A+ in their history report they will fail history and they can't graduate. Ted also will flunk out of school, if he fails history. His father will send him to Oats Military academy in Alaska, if he doesn't pass his oral history report tomorrow. With Rufus help, he built a time machine out of a phone booth that helps his Bill and Ted pass their history report. The time machine was a success, when they had an idea to pass the history report to collect historical figures to speak at the report. Their history report was a success that got an A+ on their history report and pass history so they can stay in school and graduate. If they fail, they may got separated and the utopian society would be gone without their music. The sequel of Bogus Journey is their final obstacle to start their uptopian society. They dated two medieval england princess they met while they were collecting historical figures. They took them out of England, before they married those royal jerks arranged by her father. Chuck De Nomolos Rufus old teacher hated this society and the great ones. He wants to go back in time and kill the great ones Bill and Ted and change their new society that he can rule with an iron fist. He created evil versions robots of them and go back in time and kill them. Bill and Ted just graduated from high school and they are struggling musicians three years later. They need to win battle of the bands to marry the princess. If they win, 10 or 20 thousand dollars and a recording contract. Evil robots was successful of killing them, but they were resurrected when they challenge the grim reaper and won to go back. After that, they build good robot versions of themselves by two scientist in heaven. The good robots destroy the evil robots and De Nomolos tried to kill themselves and got world premiere to watch them die. But it backfired and De Nomolos is arrested and Bill and Ted won the battle of the bands to start their utopian society with their princesses and their children. Gallery bill-ted-excellent1.jpg|The duo with Rufus eagrab33.jpg|The duo with Joanna & Elizabeth DSC02771.JPG|What may look like Bill & Ted are actually evil robots BandTcartoonHB.png|The duo appeared in 1990 Animated Series in season 1. BandTcartoon.png|The duo appeared in 1991 Animated Series in season 2. BandTLiveAction.jpg|The duo in 1992 Live Action TV Series. Trivia *River Phoenix, Sean Penn and Brender Fraiser were considered for the role of Bill S. Preston Esq. and Pauly Shore was considered for the role of Ted Theodore Logan before Alex Winter and Keanu Reeves were cast. Category:Male Category:Pure Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Revived Category:Loyal Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Teenagers Category:Legacy Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Chaotic Good Category:Posthumous Category:Philanthropists Category:Comic Relief Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Successful Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Role Models Category:Falsely Accused Category:Titular Category:Famous